


Count on me

by ChandraRevati



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian singer - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, Ermal Meta - Fabrizio Moro, MetaMoro, Multi, amicizia, otp, tour estivi, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: «Adele? – la voce di Roberto arrivò accompagnata a due colpi alla porta del bagno delle donne – Sei pronta? Possiamo salire?»[...]«Bene, ti presento i ragazzi. – esclamò Francesco, facendomi un largo sorriso e aprendo la sala riunioni del piano, dove c’erano già una decina di persone – Ermal?» chiamò guardandosi attorno.Un ragazzo ricciolino alzò la mano, segnalando la sua presenza in fondo alla sala, «Francesco, Robb. – salutò appena fummo abbastanza vicini – Vi stavamo aspettando»«Eravamo di sotto. – liquidò Roberto, spingendomi poi avanti – Lei è Adele, la nuova bassista»Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali da sole e mi sorrise, «Ciao, io sono Ermal»«Piacere. – gli strinsi la mano – Ho già ascoltato qualche tua canzone, mi piace il tuo stile»«Ti ringrazio. Spero accetterai di unirti alla nostra banda di disgraziati, siamo un po’ ai ferri corti con i tempi e Roberto mi ha parlato benissimo di te»«Ma davvero? – guardai il mio insegnante con sguardo scettico – Poi mi dirai di preciso che cosa ti ha detto»«Solo le cose belle. – Robb mi diede un buffetto – Allora? Pensi di accettare?»





	1. Il momento giusto

**Author's Note:**

> Buon qualsiasi parte del giorno sia! Questo è un piccolo esperimento, una storia che ho deciso di scrivere sulla base di una delle mie primissime fanfiction.  
> Sono alcuni anni che non scrivo più, ma la settimana di Sanremo ha risvegliato in me uno strano ghiribizzo e ho deciso di riprendere in mano Word e scrivere.  
> Spero vi piaccia il mio esperimento!
> 
>  **NOTA BENE** : Ovviamente niente di ciò che viene scritto corrisponde alla realtà, nessuno dei personaggi riflette la persona a cui mi sono ispirata e il mio conto corrente non ne risente in alcun modo: si sta semplicemente prosciugando dato che continuo a comprare Funko Pop!  
> 

Era la quinta volta che leggevo quella mail.  
Non riuscivo a capire se fosse o meno uno scherzo, eppure all’apparenza sembrava una semplicissima comunicazione del mio insegnante di basso che mi invitava a presentarmi nella sede della casa discografica per cui lavorava, dislocata nel cuore di Milano, quel venerdì per un colloquio di lavoro.  
Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Provai a contattare Roberto per chiedere delucidazioni sull’offerta, ma, oltre a non rispondere alle mie chiamate, dopo tre ore mi mandò un messaggio vocale, ancora più criptico della sua mail, nel quale mi dava appuntamento il giorno dopo per la consueta lezione in accademia.  
Sospirai, leggermente irritata, poiché odiavo quando le cose rimanevano sul vago e la gente non mi informava. Se ne accorse persino mia madre quando la sera stessa, anziché mangiare le lasagne, il mio piatto preferito, avevo optato per una tristissima tazza di tea con due biscotti.  
«Lo odio» borbottai sedendomi sul divano accanto a mio fratello Gabriele, intento a selezionare un film su Netflix.  
«Vedi il lato positivo, potresti iniziare a guadagnare qualcosa anziché stare a casa a fare il cuscino come il tuo gatto» mi fece notare lui ridacchiando, guadagnandosi una pacca sulla schiena da parte mia.  
«Per quello assolutamente, ma almeno sapere cosa potrei fare. Inoltre, a Milano? Dovrei fare due ore di treno ogni giorno andata e due di ritorno per magari non rientrare nemmeno con i soldi dell’abbonamento?»  
«Magari all’ultimo non hanno un bassista. – propose mamma porgendoci le tazzine del caffè – Non penso ti chiami per andare a fare lavoro d’ufficio»  
«Non conosci Roberto. – borbottai mescolando il caffè – Ti ricordo che è lo stesso che ha deciso di fare Bergamo Napoli in bicicletta a novembre»  
«C’è anche da dire che non si è mai ammalato. – puntualizzò Gabriele – Che c’è? Lo seguo su Instagram»  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo, «Andiamo, Adele. – riprese mia mamma – Mettiti l’animo in pace e aspetta dopo domani, che te lo dirà»  
«Meno male che ho rinunciato già da mesi ad andare al concerto dei Negramaro» aggiunsi finendo il caffè.  
«Beh, i biglietti erano esauriti ancora appena aperte le prevendite»  
Tirai uno scappellotto a mio fratello e mi alzai, quella sera toccava a me lavare i piatti.  
   
Venerdì mattina ero sul treno diretto a Milano Centrale con solo un indirizzo tra le mani e delle instrumental che Roberto mi aveva caricato sull’iPod il giorno prima: era tutta musica che avevo sentito in radio molte volte e tutta di artisti della stessa casa discografica. Il mio insegnante faceva parte della schiera di musicisti che la Mescal aveva assunto per registrare gli album dei vari cantanti e, all’occorrenza, accompagnarli anche in tour se vi erano degli imprevisti dell’ultimo minuto, cosa che, tra parentesi, non accadeva quasi mai.  
Quando arrivai a Milano stava piovendo a dirotto e, a giudicare dalle indicazioni poco raccomandabili di Roberto, dovevo fare un bel pezzo a piedi.  
Riuscii fortunatamente a trovare un taxi libero e, pagando un conto fin troppo salato per i miei standard, arrivai a destinazione moderatamente asciutta.  
«Buongiorno, benvenuta alla Mescal. – mi accolse un ragazzo alla reception – È qui per registrare il disco della Consoli?» chiese, guardando la custodia del basso elettrico che Roberto mi aveva costretta a portare.  
«A dire il vero no, sono Adele Infiori, studio con il professor Roberto Mozzi. – lo informai – Dovrei avere un colloquio di lavoro alle dieci» specificai.  
Lui arricciò le labbra e controllò l’agenda davanti a lui, sfogliando pigramente le pagine, «Non trovo nulla, è sicura?» chiese squadrandomi da capo a piedi.  
«Di solito faccio due ore di treno per venire in una città che odio come passatempo»  
«Adele! – mi riprese una voce a me ben nota dall’ingresso – Lascia stare, Claudio, è con me. Puoi avvisare Francesco che stiamo salendo?»  
«Certamente», il ragazzo al bancone prese il telefono e digitò un numero interno, guardandomi di traverso mentre sparivo dentro un ascensore con il mio insegnante.  
«Ti sto facendo un favore e anche bello grosso. – borbottò pigiando il tasto per il quinto piano – Puoi trattenere i tuoi commenti sarcastici?»  
«No. – incrociai le braccia – Posso almeno sapere di che morte morirò?»  
«Mi hanno chiesto di fare una sostituzione per i prossimi due mesi. – iniziò a spiegarmi – Purtroppo ho già altri impegni e non posso permettermi di girare mezza Italia e lasciare Beatrice a casa da sola con la nonna»  
«Puoi portarla con te, no?»  
«La nursery dietro al palco, un tocco di classe. – commentò sarcastico mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano su un corridoio stretto e lungo – Il ragazzo che dovrei sostituire si è rotto un braccio la settimana scorsa in un incidente in moto. Sta bene, ma ha le ossa dove normalmente non dovrebbero stare» aggiunse, facendomi strada fino a una grande sala rossa, piena di divanetti e macchinette del caffè. Doveva essere la sala relax.  
Roberto cercò la chiave elettronica e poi prese due caffè dalla macchinetta, porgendomene uno, «E quindi non potrà suonare. – conclusi io – Solo due mesi? Non è un po’ poco per riprendersi da un trauma del genere?»  
«Si farà una pausa di circa due settimane e poi il tour riprenderà dopo ferragosto. – osservò la vetrina degli snack, indeciso su cosa prendere – Per le sostituzioni ci alterniamo di volta in volta»  
«Oh, ho capito. – mi misi seduta su uno dei pouf e lo guardai – E io sono qui perché devo sostituirti nella sostituzione?»  
«Esattamente. – si voltò a guardarmi – Andiamo, l’hai già fatto mille volte»  
«In accademia. – specificai – Non ho mai suonato davanti a più di cento persone»  
«Beh, gli accordi sono sempre quelli, lo strumento è quello. – mi fece notare – Cosa c’è di diverso?»  
Alzai le spalle, «Perché non hai chiesto a qualcuno dei tuoi colleghi?»  
«Perché ho chiesto un favore a un mio amico e gli ho chiesto di farti provare. – ammise candidamente – E dato che ancora non ho capito perché continui a venire da me a lezione dato che sei bravissima, ti mando con un calcio in culo nel mondo del lavoro, non sei contenta?»  
«Grazie, anche se non dovevi. – borbottai – Chi è l’artista?»  
«Robb! – un ragazzo entrò nella sala e salutò calorosamente il mio insegnante – Sei in ritardo»  
«Costantemente. – strinse la mano del ragazzo sorridendo – Francesco, lei è Adele, la ragazza di cui ti parlavo»  
«Oh, certamente. Benvenuta alla Mescal»  
«La ringrazio»  
«Dammi del tu, odio i formalismi. – sorrise – Devo parlare un attimo con Robb, ti dispiace?»  
Scossi la testa, «Vado a cercare un bagno intanto»  
«Fuori dalla stanza sulla sinistra» mi indicò Roberto.  
Entrai in bagno e mi resi conto, non appena mi volta verso lo specchio, di essere in uno stato pietoso. I miei capelli si erano gonfiati per via dell’umidità e avevo un grazioso effetto panda sugli occhi. Frugai nella mia borsa alla ricerca della piccola spazzola che mi portavo sempre appresso e pettinai i capelli, cercando di migliorare almeno di poco la situazione.  
Sbuffai, prendendo un fazzoletto dalla borsa e provando a togliere la matita che era colata sotto gli occhi, anche se con scarsi risultati.  
Sperando non entrasse nessuno in quei cinque minuti, mi lavai il viso, eliminando completamente il trucco che mi ero fatta quella mattina, e osai mettere solo il burrocacao.  
«Adele? – la voce di Roberto arrivò accompagnata a due colpi alla porta del bagno delle donne – Sei pronta? Possiamo salire?»  
Rimisi tutto in borsa e inforcai gli occhiali da vista, «Andiamo» dissi aprendo la porta.  
Il mio insegnante mi guardò un po’ perplesso, ma non vi diede peso. Francesco mi porse il mio basso e lo seguimmo al settimo piano, dove, come diceva la mappa dei piani collocata nell’ascensore, c’erano le sale prova e incisione.  
«Pensavo ci fosse un distaccamento per la registrazione» commentai.  
«Queste le abbiamo appena costruite. – mi informò Francesco – Stiamo provando a concentrare tutto in un’unica sede, anche se molto probabilmente dovremo espanderci comunque su qualche edificio qua nei dintorni. – aggiunse sovrappensiero uscendo dall’abitacolo – Bene, ti presento i ragazzi. – esclamò, facendomi un largo sorriso e aprendo la sala riunioni del piano, dove c’erano già una decina di persone – Ermal?» chiamò guardandosi attorno.  
Un ragazzo ricciolino alzò la mano, segnalando la sua presenza in fondo alla sala, «Francesco, Robb. – salutò appena fummo abbastanza vicini – Vi stavamo aspettando»  
«Eravamo di sotto. – liquidò Roberto, spingendomi poi avanti – Lei è Adele, la nuova bassista»  
Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali da sole e mi sorrise, «Ciao, io sono Ermal»  
«Piacere. – gli strinsi la mano – Ho già ascoltato qualche tua canzone, mi piace il tuo stile»  
«Ti ringrazio. Spero accetterai di unirti alla nostra banda di disgraziati, siamo un po’ ai ferri corti con i tempi e Roberto mi ha parlato benissimo di te»  
«Ma davvero? – guardai il mio insegnante con sguardo scettico – Poi mi dirai di preciso che cosa ti ha detto»  
«Solo le cose belle. – Robb mi diede un buffetto – Allora? Pensi di accettare?»  
«Quando si tratta di te, Robb, dire di no non è mai una saggia scelta. – mormorai – A parte ciò, mi piacerebbe provare, sempre se ai ragazzi piace come suono» risposi al cantante davanti a me, che subito sorrise e chiamò la sua band.  
   
   
Dopo pranzo, dopo aver sbrigato le questioni burocratiche e aver parlato con un certo Enzo, che a quanto pareva era il capo del personale, i ragazzi mi invitarono a fare una prova con loro.  
«Devo ammettere, però, che non so assolutamente suonare alcuna tua canzone» confessai a Ermal mentre collegavo il basso a uno degli amplificatori della sala.  
Lui scrollò le spalle, «Ti faccio avere gli spartiti, non c’è problema. – rispose sereno lui – Però Robb dice che hai un buon orecchio, magari riesci a improvvisare qualcosa ora?»  
«Posso provarci. – cercai l’accordatore nella custodia del basso e mi misi a tirare le chiavi – Ho seguito Sanremo quest’anno, era davvero bella la canzone, avete trasmesso un bel messaggio»  
«Grazie, fa sempre piacere sapere che le mie canzoni lasciano qualcosa alla gente. – disse guardando i suoi amici sistemarsi – Puoi farmi sentire qualcosa da sola?»  
Controllai l’accordatura e suonai a vuoto le corde. Perfetto.  
«Intendi un assolo?» chiesi perplessa.  
Lui annuì. Ci pensai un attimo e iniziai a strimpellare qualcosa, un ritmo che avevo già sentito in qualche canzone ma che, al momento, non riuscivo a collocare da nessuna parte. Avevo una memoria da pesce rosso.  
«Niente male, ragazzina» commentò il chitarrista, Matteo - o forse si chiamava Marco - avvicinandosi.  
«Proviamo qualcosa, vi va?» s’intromise anche Emiliano, il batterista, facendo roteare una bacchetta tra le dita.  
«Dato che non c’è Roberto, mi metto alle tastiere. – Ermal settò i parametri su una tastiera fin troppo tecnologica per i miei gusti – Va bene se facciamo Vietato Morire?»  
«D’accordo» risposero i due all’unisono.  
«Te la faccio sentire prima, così ti fai un’idea» disse iniziando a suonare una melodia che riconobbi poco dopo come la canzone che aveva portato a Sanremo l’anno prima.  
Al primo ritornello accennai un accompagnamento e finii la canzone con un’idea ben precisa di come dovevo suonarla, così, non appena riprovammo con chitarra e batteria, la canzone prese forma ed Ermal cantò anche. Aveva una voce molto particolare e metteva davvero molta grinta in quello che faceva.  
«Bene, direi che Robb non mentiva quando parlava delle tue capacità di musicista. – Ermal alzò una mano e mi diede il cinque – Ottimo lavoro»  
«Grazie. – arrossii leggermente. Sapevo di essere brava, ma i complimenti mi mettevano sempre in una scomoda posizione – Mi pare di ricordare anche il ritmo di… aspetta, come si chiama? – rimuginai un attimo sul titolo della canzone, ma non mi venne in mente – Ah, ce l’ho sulla punta della lingua!»  
«Prova a cantarmela» disse Ermal ridacchiando.  
«“Vulnerabile, spesso indistruttibile, comprensibile, a volte inaccettabile. Incorruttibile, del tutto affascinabile”. – canticchiai – Ti ho praticamente rovinato la canzone, mi dispiace»  
«Ma figurati. – schiacciò qualche tasto bianco – Gravita Con Me»  
Annuii e feci un giro di basso, poi suonammo pure quella canzone. Ne seguirono altre, tutte canzoni di altri autori, ma spaziammo un po’ su vari generi, addirittura improvvisammo qualcosa metal.  
«Ragazzi, per me la giornata finisce qui. – dopo più di una ventina di brani, Emiliano si alzò dalla batteria e recuperò la felpa, mettendosela – Sono già in ritardo per i colloqui di mio figlio a scuola, ci vediamo in settimana?»  
«D’accordo, ciao Ema!»  
«Adele, è stato un piacere. – recuperò il suo zaino e ci mise dentro le bacchette della batteria – Ci vediamo alle prove per il tour»  
«Bene. – Ermal guardò il suo chitarrista – Direi che possiamo finire anche noi. Suoni da paura e sai improvvisare, per me va più che bene»  
«Ti ringrazio»  
Matteo - no diamine, era Marco il suo nome! - mi porse un foglio spiegazzato, «Queste sono le date che faremo nei prossimi mesi. – si guardò attorno, cercando qualcosa – Credo di aver lasciato la giacca di là, torno subito»  
«Un bel giro. – commentai notando una bella distribuzione su tutta la penisola – Oh, una data sul Garda»  
«Sei della zona?» chiese Ermal iniziando a spegnere l’attrezzatura.  
«All’incirca. – risposi imitandolo – Ho passato molte estati sul lago in vacanza. Conosco bene la zona» conclusi, staccando con cura il jack dall’amplificatore per evitare lo spiacevole effetto fischio.  
«Ragazzi. – Francesco fece capolino dalla porta – Avete già finito?»  
«Sì, serviva qualcosa?» chiese Ermal porgendomi l’accordatore.  
«Vi devo rubare Adele per firmare ancora un paio di cose e darle due direttive. – disse facendo passare nuovamente Marco – Ti aspetto giù in ufficio»  
Chiusi il basso nuovamente nella sua custodia e recuperai la mia roba, «Arrivo subito. – misi la custodia in spalla – Sono davvero felice di avervi conosciuto»  
«Lo stesso. – Marco mi strinse la mano – Oh, lasciami il tuo numero, così ti metto nel gruppo su Whatsapp per le prove»  
«Certamente» mi porse il suo cellulare e digitai velocemente il mio numero.  
«Ti accompagno. – si offrì Ermal prendendo la giacca di pelle – Marco, ci vediamo più tardi al bar. – arrivammo agli ascensori e ne chiamò uno – Non ti ho ancora chiesto da quanto tempo suoni»  
«Il basso da quasi sette anni, in complesso ho uno strumento in mano da quando avevo sei anni. – contai con le dita – Perciò suono dalla bellezza di diciannove anni» aggiunsi mentre raggiungevamo un ascensore che si stava aprendo sul nostro piano proprio in quel momento. Ermal prenotò per il primo piano, «Ti sei tenuta impegnata. – commentò pulendo le lenti di un paio di occhiali da sole con il lembo della maglietta – Mi fa davvero piacere che tu ti sia trovata bene con noi oggi»  
«Anche io. – sorrisi – Ancora non mi sembra vero di avere un lavoro di questo tipo, è successo tutto in fretta»  
«Guarda che se vuoi chiedo ai ragazzi di rallentare con le pratiche, non c’è problema»  
Ridacchiai, «No beh, forse sono io che non ho la più pallida idea di come ci si organizzi in queste situazioni, ma, non lo so, pensavo a un provino o qualcosa del genere e poi giorni di attesa e alle due di notte la risposta»  
«Tu guardi troppa televisione. – commentò guardandomi – Io non mi occupo della parte burocratica, ma da quello che so gli altri sostituti sono già tutti impegnati e Robb ha rotto le palle giorno e notte a chiunque per farti avere una possibilità»  
«Su questo non faccio fatica a crederti» risposi mentre l’ascensore si fermava e le porte si aprivano.  
«Beh, ha i suoi mezzi per persuadere la gente. – concordò – E per la burocrazia, beh, credo ci sia sempre qualcuno con un modulo pronto per un’assunzione improvvisa. – aggiunse facendomi strada fino all’ufficio di Francesco – Di solito le segretarie hanno moduli di questo tipo a bizzeffe nei cassetti della scrivania»  
«Tu guardi troppa televisione» gli feci il verso, mettendomi a ridere con lui.  
«Eccovi qui. – ci accolse Roberto – Siamo pronti per un grande tour?»  
«Direi di sì. – commentò Ermal soddisfatto – La prossima volta che mi servi, chiamo direttamente lei»  
Sentii Roberto borbottare qualcosa sull’essersi tirato la zappa sui piedi, «Molto bene. – Enzo entrò in quel momento e mi porse i documenti – Una firmetta qui e una qui e siamo a posto. La settimana prossima, quando tornerai per le prove con i ragazzi se mi puoi portare questi documenti e poi siamo a posto»  
Controllai l’elenco che mi richiedeva e annuii, «Senz’altro. – strinsi la mano ai presenti e recuperai nuovamente le mie cose – Mi dispiace lasciarvi così, ma ho un treno che parte tra mezz’ora e ho il terrore di perderlo e dover fare la strada di ritorno con Roberto»  
Il mio insegnante mi guardò male, ma poi scosse la testa, «Io rimango qui per il weekend, saresti costretta ad una convivenza come ai tempi del Rock Am Ring di tre anni fa»  
«Ti do un passaggio io alla stazione» si offrì Ermal prendendo le chiavi dalla tasca.


	2. Fammi sentire la voce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo qualche settimana, ritorno con il secondo capitolo!  
> Grazie a chi ha visualizzato la prima parte della storia (oltre cento views, wow! Tack så mycket). Purtroppo per ora non so quanti capitoli verranno fuori, spero sulla quindicina all'incirca.  
> Dato che ho messo nei tag anche la presenza del romano de Roma, anticipo fin da subito che comparirà tra un paio di capitoli per poi restare in pianta stabile per metà storia!  
> Dato che ci siamo, vi auguro una buona Pasqua e spero di riuscire a postare verso metà aprile!  
> 

Il martedì mattina, coperta fino al naso dalle lenzuola e con il ronzio della moto di Gabriele in sottofondo, mi svegliai, complice anche la finestra lasciata con i battenti aperti.  
Cercai a tentoni il cellulare sul comodino, urtando la lampada e un paio di libri, e spensi la sveglia che aveva appena iniziato a suonare, ma la vibrazione non si fermò assieme all’irritante musichetta che avevo scelto come saluto al nuovo giorno.  
Aprii leggermente un occhio, osservando lo schermo del cellulare segnalare ventisette nuovi messaggi su quattro chat diverse: mia madre che mi invitava a scendere per colazione, la mia migliore amica, Nicole, per ricordarmi l’aperitivo prima di pranzo, Roberto per chiedermi di fare da baby sitter a Beatrice nel pomeriggio e infine il gruppo delle prove con i ragazzi della band, già attivi di prima mattina.  
Risposi a voce a mia mamma, che stava passando davanti a camera mia in quel momento, e mandai la conferma sia a Nicole che a Robb, poi mi misi a leggere con calma i restanti ventitré messaggi dei ragazzi.  
«Bella addormentata, sono le otto di mattina. – Marco mandava solo ed esclusivamente note vocali – Gambe in spalla che il sole è alto nel cielo ed oggi è la tua ultima giornata libera! Sfruttala al meglio che domani alle ore nove e trentadue minuti si inizia a provare. Non si accettano ritardi e l’ultimo che arriva chiude lo studio la sera»  
Lessi le risposte di Roberto ed Emiliano, che mi invitavano ad arrivare tranquillamente per le dieci e di non fare corse per prendere il treno, e poi risposi anche io, annunciando che avevo prenotato già il treno che mi avrebbe lasciata a Milano per le otto e mezza la mattina seguente.  
\- Un’altra che non dorme molto, eh? - rispose poco dopo Ermal, aggiungendo un’emoji di una faccina sorridente.  
Sbadigliai e mi alzai dal letto, cercando le ciabatte e gli occhiali da vista, muovendomi con lentezza disarmante verso la cucina.  
\- Sono una ragazza da Netflix and chill tutta notte, le occhiaie sono una parte fondamentale della mia esistenza – risposi poco dopo mentre il tea si scaldava nel microonde.  
Feci colazione con estrema calma, continuando a chiacchierare via messaggio con i ragazzi che nel frattempo, a parte Emiliano che era già impegnato con suo figlio, stavano cercando cosa fare in quell’ultima giornata di pace prima di iniziare a lavorare.  
   
   
«E quindi te ne vai in tour per i prossimi mesi. – concluse Nicole facendo il riassunto del mio racconto – Sarà una bella avventura»  
«Già. – cercai nella borsa l’accendino e le sigarette – Stavo pensando di fare qualcosa per ricordarmi l’esperienza»  
«Come un diario di bordo?» chiese porgendomi una sigaretta delle sue, dato che le mie non accennavano minimamente a comparire in mezzo al marasma di cose che tenevo in borsa.  
«Pensavo più a qualcosa di visivo, come delle foto. – spiegai – Oppure unire le due cose» aggiunsi, accendendo finalmente la sigaretta.  
«Beh, potresti comunque buttare giù due righe per giorno. – commentò Nicole – Ho ancora la vecchia polaroid che ho comprato quando siamo andate a Lisbona, se vuoi te la presto»  
«Questa è una bella idea. – ammisi guardandola – Vada per il vecchio stile e i racconti stile post da ragazza Tumblr. – ci pensai un attimo – Potrei anche aprire una bacheca solo per questo, sarebbe divertente tornare ad avere sedici anni»  
Nicole si mise a ridere e recuperò il suo bicchiere di aperitivo, «Come sono i ragazzi?» chiese girando un pezzo di arancia nel liquido rosso.  
«In gamba. – dissi prima di generare una nuvoletta di fumo, che andò subito dissolvendosi verso l’alto – Non ho ancora conosciuto il pianista di persona, ma per quanto riguarda gli altri sono davvero delle belle persone. – sistemai meglio gli occhiali sul naso – Come musicisti sono sensazionali, Ermal inoltre ha davvero una bella voce e sa suonare praticamente qualsiasi strumento gli metti sotto mano»  
«Lode alla varietà» brindò Nicole, alzando il bicchiere.  
Sorrisi e brindai con lei, «In questi giorni comunque mi hanno fatta morire con certi commenti sul gruppo delle prove. – cercai il cellulare e le mostrai la chat – Marco, il chitarrista, vive con la sua ragazza e Coco, che è un pappagallo. Ogni due o tre ore, se è a casa, fa le foto a Coco, le modifica a mo’ di meme e poi ce le manda»  
Nicole si mise a ridere, «Quando a Ermal si dimentica il diffusore. – lesse uno dei meme, dove il protagonista pennuto aveva il becco spalancato e le penne arruffate – Coco è davvero un ottimo soggetto»  
«Sempre se non si mette a ripetere ogni singola parola di Marco mentre lui ti manda un audio»  
Finita la sigaretta, rimanemmo ancora un po’ sedute a quel bar, assaporando l’aria fin troppo inquinata della nostra città e le urla di alcuni ragazzini che si rincorrevano per la piazza. Sistemai gli occhiali da sole meglio sul naso e mi rilassai sulla sedia di metallo del bar, gustandomi i primi raggi di sole di quell’ultimo pomeriggio di libertà.  
«Ma questa settimana ti fermi a Milano o continui a fare avanti e indietro?» mi chiese Nicole dopo un momento di pausa, interrotto solo da un cameriere che ci aveva portato altri stuzzichini.  
«Sto su una settimana, mi ospita la mia amica Lara che vive circa nel quartiere dove c’è la Mescal. Ha un piccolo appartamento libero vicino al suo. – risposi mangiando un paio di patatine – E poi si vedrà. In teoria la prima data è il tre giugno a Trieste, quindi fino a fine maggio saranno solo ed esclusivamente prove su prove. Vedrò di organizzarmi volta per volta, immagino»  
«Inizi a rimpiangere gli anni passati sui libri, no?» mi chiese beffarda lei.  
«Dai, andiamo. – infilai la giacca di jeans, che mi ero tolta poco prima, e mi alzai dal tavolo – Facciamo ancora un giro per i negozi, poi devo correre da Beatrice e salvarla da suo padre»  
Pagato l’aperitivo, passammo ancora un’oretta in giro per il centro, comprando un paio di cose del tutto inutili, ma d’altro canto passai anche al negozio di musica a prendere un accordatore nuovo, dato che il mio l’avevo maldestramente abbandonato su un treno il giorno prima, e in fumetteria per comprare un paio di albi a fumetto.  
«Se trovo la macchina fotografica, la porto a tua mamma. Forse dovrai prendere la carta nuova, credo di averla quasi esaurita. – disse Nicole mentre parcheggiavo davanti casa sua – Mi raccomando, dammi cenni di vita ogni tanto e al primo concerto qui vicino voglio i biglietti gratis!»  
Annuii e l’abbracciai, «Ci sentiamo più tardi» la salutai.  
Aspettai che entrasse in casa sua e poi ripartii, diretta a casa di Roberto.  
   
   
Quando Lara venne a prendermi alla stazione, quella mattina, mi trovò in evidente stato confusionale, dovuto alla bella dormita che mi ero fatta in treno e dal senso di disorientamento che essa mi aveva provocato.  
«Sei ancora sulla Terra, tesoro?» mi chiese, guardandomi mentre sbadigliavo vistosamente.  
Riuscii semplicemente ad annuire e poi ad abbracciarla, «Ho fame»  
«Su. – mi incitò lei prendendo il mio trolley – Matteo a casa ci sta preparando una bella colazione» esclamò pimpante mentre passavamo sotto il grande orologio della stazione che, puntuale come sempre, segnava le otto e trentadue.  
«Pensavo fosse via per lavoro» riuscii a dire tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro.  
«Hanno posticipato il tutto alla settimana prossima. – mi spiegò mentre raggiungevamo l’ingresso della metro – A che ora devi essere alla sala prove?»  
«Nove e mezza, circa. – presi qualche moneta nella tasca e feci il biglietto a una delle casse automatiche – Ma non hai pensato che, magari, avevo già fatto colazione a casa?»  
«Perché? Pensi di rifiutare le mie brioches fatte con tanto amore e tanta marmellata?»  
«Assolutamente no. – risposi sorridendo e ritirando il mio biglietto – Possiamo andare»  
Passammo i tornelli e, dopo aver cambiato due volte la metro e assistito a un litigio furibondo alla stazione d’arrivo tra due fidanzatini, arrivammo a casa della mia amica. Fummo accolte già dalla tromba delle scale da un dolce profumo zuccherino, che individuai subito come le famigerate brioches che la mia amica sfornava praticamente ogni giorno per il suo bar.  
«Non dovevi aprire stamattina?» chiesi perplessa mentre salivamo al secondo piano.  
«Ho aperto alle sei e poi mi sono presa una pausa per venire a prenderti»  
«Non dovevi, ti avrei raggiunta al bar»  
Lei mi guardò di traverso, «Seriamente? Tu saresti arrivata fin qua da sola?»  
«Parla quella che deve tenere un braccialetto al polso per distinguere la destra con la sinistra. – la rimbeccai – E comunque sì, ce l’avrei fatta. In un paio di giorni, ma sarei arrivata lo stesso»  
Lara si mise a ridere e, fatta scattare la serratura, mi invitò a entrare in casa.  
«Adele! – Matteo, il compagno della mia amica, si avvicinò per salutarmi – Sono così felice di vederti»  
«Lo stesso. – mi sciolsi dall’abbraccio – Vi ringrazio ancora per l’ospitalità»  
«È un piacere. – si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli rossicci – Però sai che ho un prezzo» disse malizioso avvicinandosi.  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo, divertita. Aprii la mia borsa e gli misi in mano una bottiglia di vino, presa direttamente dalle cantine dell’azienda di mia madre, «È del duemila, se si accorgono che l’ho presa mi uccidono. – aggiunsi – Anche se hanno fatto da poco l’inventario, sappi che in caso farò ricadere la colpa su di te» borbottai.  
«Che cara ragazza. – commentò lui, fintamente commosso – Vieni su, o Lara mangia tutto»  
«Devo mangiare per due ora, non sei nella posizione di giudicare. – borbottò lei finendo uno yogurt – Ade, serviti pure»  
Ci alzammo da tavola con estrema calma una mezz’ora più tardi, quando l’orologio del corridoio segnava le nove e un quarto. I miei amici mi diedero le chiavi dell’appartamento accanto, dove lasciai la valigia, e mi accompagnarono per un pezzo a piedi verso la casa discografica, fino a quando non riconobbi la strada.  
«Ti mando comunque la posizione del bar e di casa. – disse Matteo prendendo il cellulare – Ci vediamo stasera?»  
«Sperando di non finire a notte fonda. – annuii, sistemando la custodia del basso meglio sulla spalla – A dopo!»  
   
   
Quando l’ascensore mi lasciò nel corridoio delle sale prova, erano esattamente le nove e trenta. Sfilai davanti alle varie porte, leggendo di volta in volta i nomi delle prenotazioni fino a quando non trovai la sala che recava semplicemente la scritta “Meta”.  
«Buongiorno» salutai entrando nella stanza.  
«Oh, ciao Adele. – mi salutò Ermal venendomi incontro e abbracciandomi – Tutto bene il viaggio?»  
Annuii, «Tutto bene, grazie. – risposi sorridendo. Quel ragazzo mi metteva allegria – Siamo in anticipo?» chiesi guardandomi attorno e non vedendo nessun altro.  
«Roberto è al bar a fare colazione, Ema è sulla via. – il cellulare di entrambi vibrò in quell’istante ed Ermal controllò – E Marco si è svegliato ora» si mise a ridere e io con lui.  
«Siamo ben lungi dall’iniziare puntuali, quindi. – commentai sedendomi su una sedia e aprendo la custodia del basso – Sono andata a prendere il tuo ultimo album l’altro giorno. A dire il vero, l’ho letteralmente rubato da casa di Robb perché nei negozi era esaurito»  
Ermal sorrise e prese posto di fronte a me, «L’hai ascoltato?»  
«Solitamente uso i cd come sottobicchiere, ma stavolta ho provato a metterlo nel lettore. Devo farti i miei complimenti, in pochi riescono a trasmettere le emozioni come fai tu. È un album molto intenso e i testi sono davvero toccanti. – commentai – E giuro che non lo dico solo per non perdere il posto, ma hai fatto centro in un cuore di ghiaccio»  
«Ti ringrazio, davvero. – si passò una mano tra i folti capelli – E dei vecchi album? Che ne pensi?»  
«Quelli, purtroppo, Beatrice, la bimba di Robb, li difende a suon di urla. – raccontai – Non puoi toccarli in sua presenza che si mette a strillare. – mi misi a ridere – Però ho fatto un giro su Spotify e ho ascoltato anche gli altri due album. Sensazionali, non ho altro da dire. Forse alcuni brani non mi sono piaciuti, ma in linea di massima sei sulla buona strada per avere un lupo in più nel tuo branco, o ermellina o come diavolo si chiamano i tuoi fans ora»  
«Lupi, lupi. – mi confermò ridacchiando – Davvero? Gira ancora la storia degli ermellini?»  
«Tu non hai idea di quante pagine ho trovato su di te sui vari social network che giocavano sul tuo nome e tutte accompagnate da un grazioso ermellino con sopra la tua faccia»  
Ermal scoppiò a ridere, «Adoro i miei fans. – disse asciugandosi le lacrime – Oh, ciao Robi!» esclamò, salutando il ragazzo che stava entrando in quel momento.  
«Buondì! – esclamò quello allegro – Ciao Adele, finalmente ci conosciamo di persona» disse tendendomi la mano.  
«Piacere mio. – lo salutai, poi mi voltai nuovamente verso la porta – Ciao Ema»  
«Buongiorno gentaglia»  
«Bene, ora che ci siamo quasi tutti, pausa caffè?» propose Ermal alzandosi.  
«Effettivamente ce lo meritiamo. Insomma, siamo riusciti ad entrare in saletta. – commentò Roberto – All’incirca siamo tutti macchine a caffè qui, tu come sei messa?» mi chiese mentre si avvicinava alla macchinetta del caffè che c’era in un angolo della sala prove.  
Alzai le spalle, noncurante, «Nei giorni buoni arrivo a cinque o sei, sotto esami è un altro discorso»  
«Vivi attaccata alla moka?» scherzò Emiliano.  
«All’incirca. – gli diedi corda – Quando mi sono laureata, mia cugina mi ha regalato una macchinetta per il caffè da campeggio, così da poterlo preparare anche nelle situazioni più critiche» raccontai.  
«Che ragazza intelligente» commentò Roberto iniziando a dispensare tazze di caffè.  
«All’epoca aveva sette anni. – specificai ridendo – È una bimba sveglia» aggiunsi rifiutando lo zucchero che Ermal mi stava offrendo.  
«Seriamente? Caffè amaro?» chiese perplesso.  
Annuii, «Mi piace così. – risposi – Allora, cosa si fa oggi?»  
«Tranquilla, novellina. – mi fermò Emiliano sedendosi accanto a me – Non avere fretta. Solitamente proviamo due canzoni al giorno, il resto è dormire»  
«Grazie per averci appena dipinto come un branco di lavativi» commentò Ermal alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Beh, pensi veramente di poter dormire in tour?» lo rimbeccò il batterista.  
Osservai i due ragazzi battibeccare divertita su quale fosse la posizione migliore per dormire tra uno spostamento e l’altro durante il tour. Emiliano avanzò anche la proposta di montare delle amache vicino al palco e in meno di dieci minuti, con decisione unanime, le ordinò su Amazon, concedendoci persino la scelta del colore.  
«Abbiamo ancora un’ora prima dell’arrivo di Marco, che facciamo?» chiese Roberto iniziando a girare sullo sgabello delle tastiere.  
«Un’ora? Ma dove diavolo abita?» chiesi controllando l’ora.  
«A due isolati da qui. – Ermal sospirò – Giuro che di solito siamo organizzati»  
«Qualche volta» lo corresse Roberto.  
«Quasi mai. – si aggiunse Emiliano – Una volta abbiamo iniziato in anticipo le prove e, in ordine, è saltata la luce, Montanari è rimasto bloccato in bagno, fuori ha iniziato a grandinare e Ermal ha rotto la chitarra»  
«La mia povera Gibson. – il cantante scosse la testa – Ho imparato la lezione, mai più custodie di tela»  
 «Neanche per le piccole tratte. – concordai – L’anno scorso dall’uscita dell’accademia alla mia macchina, massimo cinquanta metri, sono scivolata e il basso è caduto esattamente su un cordolo di cemento mezzo rotto. Risultati: la tastiera si è rotta di netto, Roberto si è incazzato da morire perché quel basso era nuovo di zecca e mia mamma mi ha tirato dietro la custodia rigida appena sono tornata a casa»  
«Questa si chiama sfiga. – commentò Emiliano – Sei riuscita ad aggiustarlo poi?»  
Poggiai una mano sulla sua spalla e presi un profondo e drammatico respiro, «È finito tra le mani di Robb perché, sue testuali parole, l’avrebbe aggiustato in due minuti»  
«E ce l’ha fatta?» chiese lui in suspense.  
Non riuscii a mantenere l’aria teatrale e mi misi a ridere, «Dopo cinque minuti di imprecazioni varie ha preso la macchina ed è corso in discarica. – presi il mio basso dalla custodia – Però sulla via del ritorno mi ha preso questo»  
«Sotto sotto è un bravo ragazzo. – commentò Ermal – Ciao Enzo!»  
Ci voltammo verso l’ingresso della sala, «Ciao ragazzi. – ricambiò lui – Ero solo passato a dare ad Adele i documenti»  
«Oh, giusto. – mi alzai e andai alla mia borsa, prendendo la cartelletta trasparente che avevo preparato la sera prima – Te li avrei portati più tardi in ogni caso»  
«Oh, fantastico! – controllò velocemente i fogli all’interno – Grandioso. Marco?»  
Emiliano, appostato al corridoio, si mise a ridere e spalancò la porta per permettere a un Montanari abbastanza stropicciato di entrare: aveva i capelli in ordine, ma la maglietta era messa al contrario, i pantaloni avevano la cerniera aperta e aveva su due scarpe dello stesso modello, ma di colore diverso. A completare il tutto, in una mano teneva il cellulare e nell’altra il caricabatterie di un improponibile giallo ocra.  
Ci guardò per un attimo, affannato, poi si portò una mano alla fronte, «Cazzo, la chitarra!»  
   
   
Dopo aver dato una sistemata a Marco ed esserci calati nella parte di adulti, riuscimmo a provare qualche brano per il tour. Ermal, la sera stessa dopo il nostro incontro, mi aveva girato per mail quelli che saranno stati un’ottantina di file con tutti gli spartiti delle sue canzoni più ricorrenti nei concerti. A quanto avevo capito, inoltre, c’era una scaletta ufficiale per il tour, che il cantante aveva stilato, ma non la rispettavano quasi mai, almeno un paio di canzoni variavano sempre tra un concerto e l’altro.  
Verso il primo pomeriggio decidemmo di fare pausa e in un attimo Roberto e Marco sparirono nella sala relax a dormire, lasciandoci da soli a mangiare.  
«A che ora ti sei alzata?» mi chiese Ermal guardandomi mentre sbadigliavo vistosamente.  
«Io? Oggi? – chiesi perplessa trovando anche l’acqua nello zaino – A dire il vero non sono andata a dormire. Hanno caricato una nuova serie tv su Netflix e l’ho guardata stanotte»  
«Eppure non hai occhiaie» osservò Ema avvicinandosi e guardando bene la mia zona occhi al di là degli occhiali da vista.  
«Ah, gli effetti del trucco. – esclamai sorridendo – Ho dormito un po’ in treno, ma non ti preoccupare Ermal, meno dormo e più rendo»  
Passammo la pausa pranzo in sala relax a chiacchierare del più e del meno, Ermal mi mostrò la scaletta che intendevano seguire a grandi linee per il concerto con Emiliano che cancellava di volta in volta le varie canzoni che lui non voleva suonare.  
«Ehi, mio il tour, mie le decisioni. – borbottò Ermal tirandogli via la penna e mettendosela dietro un orecchio – Bene, ora è dispersa in mezzo ai miei capelli e non la puoi più prendere»  
«Sei antipatico. – borbottò il batterista accarezzandosi la cute pelata – Adele, alcune canzoni sono davvero brutte, ti prego, diglielo anche tu!»  
«Ha ragione. – commentai guardando il viso del cantante – Non rivedrai mai più quella penna»  
«Perfetto, ora hai anche un’alleata. – Emiliano sbuffò e si accasciò sulla sedia – Una volta ti prendevamo in giro senza pudore»  
«Il tuo “una volta” risale a quasi dieci anni fa. – Ermal prese gli occhiali da vista e se li mise – Non è colpa mia se siete degli idioti con delle scimmie urlatrici nel cervello»  
Ema si avvicinò e gli diede un pizzicotto sulla coscia, «Non sei stato per niente carino, Ermal»  
«Ho solo esposto la realtà oggettiva dei fatti. – disse con un sorrisetto affabile, poi si voltò verso di me – A dire il vero, poi, voglio bene a questa mandria di disgraziati, solo che mi piace non dimostrarlo»  
«Sì, certo. – borbottò Ema alzandosi dal tavolo e stiracchiandosi – Credo che andrò a dormire una mezz’oretta, svegliatemi con gesti carini»  
«Stanne certo. – gli diede corda Ermal – Una volta l’ho baciato per farlo svegliare, ha urlato per dieci minuti buoni mentre io e sua moglie ce la ridevamo»  
Mi misi a ridere, «Sei malefico»  
Ermal alzò le spalle, «Lo so. – disse, quasi compiaciuto – Allora, che ti va di fare?»  
«Non saprei. – mi guardai attorno – Se vuoi riposare un po’ anche te, fai pure»  
«Odio dormire durante la giornata, non sono un ottantenne. – sbuffò togliendo la penna da dietro l’orecchio e poggiandola sul tavolo – C’è il parco qua vicino, andiamo a prendere una boccata d’aria?»  
Annuii, «Volentieri. – toccai le tasche della mia felpa, sentendole vuote – Vado a prendere le sigarette»  
«Oh, pause sigaretta in compagnia! – esclamò entusiasta seguendomi in sala – Finalmente!»  
«In una tua canzone non dici che il fumo fa male?» lo rimbeccai recuperando le mie cose.  
«Ma l’amore è peggio. – disse lui di rimando – E poi credo che chiunque su questo pianeta abbia una dipendenza più o meno sana, abbiamo entrambi scelto solo quella più distruttiva»  
Prendemmo l’ascensore e uscimmo dalla Mescal. Attraversati due isolati, arrivammo al parco e, dopo una breve passeggiata per i viali alberati, ci sedemmo su una panchina a fumare la nostra sigaretta nella pace di quel quartiere di Milano così silenzioso.  
«A che ora hai il treno stasera?» mi chiese Ermal passandomi l’accendino.  
Scossi la testa, «Mi fermo qui questa settimana. – risposi – Una mia amica abita in quel palazzo – e indicai un edificio di un azzurro pastello che si perdeva a qualche isolato di distanza – e l’appartamento accanto è sempre suo, ma vuoto, così me l’ha lasciato. Grazie» aggiunsi, restituendogli l’accendino nero.  
«Oh, bene dai. Per quanto io ami viaggiare, penso sia frustrante fare da pendolare avanti e indietro ogni santissimo giorno. – commentò – Quando frequentavo l’università, mi veniva il tic all’occhio solo a prendere l’autobus per fare da casa al centro. Mi dispiace immensamente per tutti i ragazzi che studiano in una città diversa dalla loro e fanno andata e ritorno in giornata»  
Annuii, «Tu abiti a Milano?»  
«Da quasi quattro anni, ho girato città e anche la provincia, dove sto adesso. – rispose prima di emettere una nuvoletta di fumo, che si dissolse in un attimo nell’aria – Ma la Puglia rimane radicata nel mio cuore»  
«Ho visto che ci saranno ben quattro date in quelle zone. – osservai la mia sigaretta incenerirsi piano piano – Ho visto un paio di concerti fatti in riva al mare. Già la musica di per sé trasmette mille emozioni, se ci metti anche il panorama mozzafiato è tutta un’altra storia»  
«Mi trovo assolutamente d’accordo con te. – fece ancora un tiro dalla sigaretta – Un paio saranno in palazzetti dello sport, ma altri due all’aperto e vicino al mare. A fine concerto, piuttosto che tornare subito in albergo, di solito ce ne andiamo a fare il bagno di mezzanotte. Si rischia una bella bronchite, ma ne vale la pena»  
«Questa cosa mi piace. – commentai, già pregustando un bel bagnetto nell’Adriatico – È una bella giornata» osservai, guardando il cielo pieno di alcune nuvole di un bianco candido che facevano contrasto con il cielo di un azzurro quasi surreale.  
«Magari un giorno possiamo trasferirci da me e provare in giardino. Ci buttiamo in mezzo anche una bella grigliata alla Montanari. – propose – Brava Adele, mi hai dato una bella idea»  
«Ma non ho detto niente. – gli feci notare ridendo – E chiamami pure Ade»  
«Fa tanto dio dei morti» notò Ermal storcendo il naso.  
Sorrisi e portai la sigaretta alle labbra per potermi togliere la felpa e mostrargli il tatuaggio che avevo sul braccio, «Provo un incommensurabile amore per la Disney e soprattutto per il film di Hercules. Diciamo che sono riuscita a far combaciare il mio diminutivo con il personaggio del cartone che più di tutti amo»  
«Wow. – guardò le sfumature azzurre del tatuaggio – Non sono un grande fan dei tatuaggi, ma questo è davvero figo»  
«Ti ringrazio» mi rivestii e scrollai un po’ della cenere nel cestino.  
«Però Adele è un così bel nome. – osservò ad alta voce – Mi piace, potrei anche inserirlo in una canzone»  
«Oh, andiamo» lo ripresi mentre facevo un ultimo tiro.  
«Guarda che sono serio. A voler vedere, non c’è una singola canzone italiana con il tuo nome all’interno. – si mise a pensare, mentre spegneva la sigaretta nel posacenere del cestino – Ci penso io a rendere giustizia al tuo nome»  
«Scrivi per tutte quelle che conosci da meno di una settimana delle canzoni?» chiesi divertita.  
«Ehi, io voglio scrivere una canzone sul tuo nome, non su di te. – puntualizzò ridacchiando – Prometto di fartela sentire prima di proporla agli altri»  
«D’accordo. – sorrisi e spensi anche io la sigaretta, arrivata ormai al limite del filtro – Che ne dici, torniamo a vedere cosa stanno facendo gli altri?»  
«Dormendo. – mi rispose lui annuendo la testa, convinto delle sue parole – Se non li svegliamo noi, loro sono capaci di dormire ad oltranza. Sono dei bravi ragazzi, ma certe volte mi verrebbe voglia di soffocarli con un cuscino per quanto sono pigri e oziosi»  
«Ammettilo che è tutta invidia perché loro riescono a dormire e tu a malapena tiri alle tre del mattino» dissi, alzandomi dalla panchina e cercando di chiudere la zip della felpa.  
«E tu come lo sai?» mi chiese curioso alzandosi anche lui.  
«Beh, naturalmente ti ho stalkerato in questi giorni. – risposi come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo – No, a dire il vero ho guardato qualche tua intervista di Sanremo di quest’anno. – ammisi mentre camminavamo per il parco – E poi abbiamo le stesse occhiaie. Se io dormo in media quattro ore a notte, vuol dire che all’incirca anche tu sei lì con gli orari»  
«Touché. – alzò le braccia, in segno di resa – Che ne dici di un caffè prima di rientrare?»


	3. Sono come sono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una vita, ritorno a postare su ao3. Chiedo venia per la luuuuuunga assenza!  
> Ho deciso di riprendere in mano questa storia dopo un bel po' di tempo e cercherò di concluderla, così come quella del pub a Firenze, che è in corso di stesura!  
> Non so che altro dire, quindi magari vi lascio leggere e vi rompo le scatole a fine capitolo.

Dopo qualche giorno trascorso in compagnia dei ragazzi, mi sentivo come a casa. Il legame che si era creato con i ragazzi mi ricordava tanto quel senso di familiarità che si era creato stando a contatto quasi dieci ore al giorno con i miei compagni dell’università o del liceo. Non era il tempo in giorni a fare la differenza in un rapporto, quanto come lo si usava: in quelle due settimane, Marco mi aveva parlato di ogni singolo concerto che avevano fatto negli ultimi due anni, senza risparmiarsi i dettagli imbarazzanti e divertenti, Roberto aveva preso l’abitudine di venirmi a prendere alla stazione quando arrivavo e, appresa la sua grande passione per i fumetti, avevamo già deciso di andare a un paio di fiere assieme. Emiliano, nonostante continuasse a paragonarmi a sua figlia che aveva tre anni, era un giocherellone e non potevi non volergli bene al primo sguardo; una volta, inoltre, si era anche offerto di riaccompagnarmi a casa, sorbendosi più di un’ora di autostrada in mia compagnia solo per non farmi prendere il treno troppo tardi da sola. Ermal, infine, mi aveva presa come la _ragazza delle sigarette_ , sia per rubarmele perché «Tu le fabbrichi meglio di me», sia perché ormai era il nostro ritaglio di giornata di pausa e dove potevamo parlare di tutto e di più.  
La prima settimana di prove passò velocemente, così come la seconda, anche se con un ritmo decisamente più lento per via del continuo avanti e indietro da casa in treno. Un giorno, con due ore di ritardo, ero riuscita ad arrivare in sala mentre gli altri stavano finendo la pausa pranzo.  
«Ho fatto il prima possibile. – mi scusai lasciando le cose in sala e poi raggiungendoli in quella relax – Mi dispiace, c’era un guasto sulla linea e hanno ritardato tutto»  
«Ehi, tranquilla. – mi calmò Roberto passandomi una bottiglietta d’acqua – Non sarà mezza giornata in meno di prove a farci uscire di testa»  
Annuii e mi attaccai alla bottiglia, finendola in dieci secondi, «Hai una faccia. – commentò Marco sedendosi al tavolo – Hai corso fin qua?»  
Annuii, finendo l’ultimo sorso di acqua rimasto sul fondo della bottiglia, «Uscita dalla stazione ho preso l’autobus, ma c’era traffico. Sono scesa tre fermate prima e ho fatto una corsa per arrivare»  
«Ti prego, non farlo mai più. – disse Ermal appoggiando le mani sulle mie spalle, esercitando una leggera pressione per sciogliere i muscoli – Ne va della tua salute mentale e fisica. Inoltre, ti vorrei viva prima dell’inizio del tour»  
«Va bene. – mormorai alzando lo sguardo e osservando il sorriso di Ermal – Non volevo farvi perdere altro tempo. Mi sento estremamente in colpa quando sono io ad essere in ritardo»  
«Non ti preoccupare. – Ema si avvicinò, mangiando un panino – Peggio di Montanari non potrai fare»  
Guardai gli altri interrogativa, «Durante lo scorso tour, è arrivato venti minuti dopo l’inizio di un concerto. – mi spiegò Roberto – Meno male che il chitarrista del gruppo d’apertura lo ha rimpiazzato»  
«E dove diavolo eri finito?» chiesi ridendo, anche se coordinare risata e fiatone non era una bella mossa.  
«Ero partito tardi da casa e mi ero ritrovato sul raccordo di Bologna in pieno movimento per le vacanze» disse Marco alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«In verità si era addormentato in hotel, ma tu fa finta di crederci. – mi sussurrò Ermal dandomi un bacio veloce sulla fronte, prima di allontanarsi e prendere la chiavetta della macchinetta – Bene, caffè? Adele, mangi qualcosa intanto?»  
«Mi sa che rimando a più tardi, mi si è chiuso lo stomaco. – risposi alzandomi e stiracchiandomi – Vado a sistemarmi»  
«Effettivamente hai un aspetto orribile»  
Sorrisi e diedi un pugno sulla spalla ad Emiliano, poi presi la borsa e mi diressi al bagno. A parte le guance arrossate e i capelli elettrici, non ero messa male. Mi sistemai con calma e poi tornai dai ragazzi, concedendomi comunque un caffè con loro alle macchinette.  
«Direi che oggi vi riduciamo le pause sigarette allora» propose dopo un po’ Roberto, guardando me ed Ermal già pronti a fuggire sul terrazzo del piano.  
Un paio di giorni prima, complice il fatto che ogni tre per due io e il cantante sparivamo per fumarci una bella sigaretta in pace, i ragazzi ci avevano accordato non più di dieci pause sigaretta in una giornata intera, che copriva dalle sette del mattino alle undici la sera, ora alla quale di solito staccavamo. Avevano anche comprato una lavagnetta dove segnavano le nostre uscite e quanto tempo perdevamo.  
«Da dieci scendiamo a sei. – propose Ema – E, dato che Ermal è già uscito tre volte…»  
«Accettiamo le sei pause. – lo fermai subito – Dopo questa ne facciamo ancora sei, va bene?» dissi, trascinando Ermal per un braccio verso la porta d’emergenza che dava sul terrazzo.  
«E stamattina ne ho fumata una e mezza» aggiunse Ermal prima di chiudere la porta.  
   
   
Quando finimmo, quella sera, l’ora per l’ultimo treno era passata da un pezzo e mi ero già rassegnata a chiedere ospitalità di nuovo a Lara.  
«Abbiamo finito troppo tardi?» chiese Marco, osservando il mio sguardo sconsolato mentre controllavo i treni per il giorno dopo.  
«Non c’è problema. – minimizzai guardandolo – Credo che chiederò alla mia amica di lasciarmi l’appartamento anche per questa settimana»  
«Vieni sempre in treno? In auto è scomodo?» chiese Emiliano mentre sistemava le cose.  
«Vorrebbe dire lasciare a piedi mia mamma, dato che usiamo la stessa auto. – constatai aiutandolo – Non mi pesa fare avanti e indietro, è solo che odio fare avanti e indietro. – mormorai, facendo ridere Marco – Montanari, ti arriva qualcosa in testa» lo avvertii mentre Ermal si avvicinava e guardava che stavamo facendo.  
«Se vuoi, per stanotte puoi fermarti da me. – si offrì – Non penso che Lara ti risponderà all’una di notte e non puoi fare irruzione in casa sua, magari svegliando la bambina che dorme. – mi fece notare – E domani pomeriggio dovrei andare a prendere il Vige in aeroporto, non ho voglia di andare da solo fino a Bergamo»  
«Ah, è domani che torna il Vige? – chiese Roberto – Perciò saltiamo le prove?» aggiunse speranzoso.  
«Beh, un giorno di pausa non ci farebbe male e faremmo il weekend lungo. – constatò Marco – Chi è a favore?» chiese, facendo scattare la mano in aria, seguito dal batterista e dal pianista.  
Ermal li guardò perplesso, «Siete dei fancazzisti. – borbottò – Va bene, domani niente prove, anche se Vige torna alle diciotto e avremmo tutto il giorno per…»  
In un attimo, Ema e Marco presero le loro cose e uscirono dalla sala, urlando saluti vari, dopo un attimo li seguì anche Roberto, lasciando me ed Ermal da soli a finire di sistemare.  
«Vige è Andrea, giusto?» chiesi chiudendo la custodia del basso.  
Ermal annuì, recuperando la sua chitarra e la giacca di pelle, «È stato via per un po’, ora rientra in pianta stabile. – si guardò attorno, iniziando a spegnere le varie luci e il generatore di corrente della stanza – Andiamo?»  
«Sei sicuro che non ti disturbo? Insomma, magari Lara è sveglia per la bambina e…»  
«Adele, non ti preoccupare. – disse, prendendomi la mano e trascinandomi agli ascensori – Vivo da solo, non ho orari e ho posto in abbondanza per ospitare tutta la band» mi zittì mentre entravamo nell’abitacolo.  
Arrivammo all’ingresso e, caricati gli strumenti nella macchina di Ermal, partimmo in direzione di casa sua, a circa un quarto d’ora dalla casa discografica.  
«Tieni ancora i CD in auto? – chiesi, notando alcune custodie nella tasca della mia portiera – Amarcord» commentai, osservando i titoli che aveva.  
«Ho anche la penna USB, ma impazzisco per le versioni disco. È la stessa sensazione di quando compri un libro e hai il bisogno fisico di annusare le pagine nuove impregnate d’inchiostro»  
«Quanto ti capisco. – mormorai prendendo una copertina a me nota – I _Dire Straits_? Davvero?»  
«Li conosci?» chiese stupito.  
«Oh sì. – mi presi la libertà di inserire quel cd rosso nel lettore dell’auto – È uno dei miei gruppi preferiti, alle medie ascoltavo praticamente solo loro. – guardai Ermal sfoggiare un ghigno divertito – Andiamo, cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Che potrai anche sembrare una ragazzina, ma sei vecchia dentro» disse, preparandosi ad incassare almeno uno schiaffo sulla coscia, che però non arrivò.  
«Mi piace come definizione. – gli accordai – Tu dimostri tre anni dentro, non fare tanto il compiaciuto» lo ripresi ridendo.  
«Sei una guastafeste» borbottò, prima di mettersi a canticchiare il ritornello di _Sultans of swing_.  
Arrivammo al suo appartamento poco dopo, lasciando le cose nel salotto e preparandoci qualcosa per cena. O meglio, io guardavo Ermal preparare da mangiare mentre apparecchiavo e cercavo una presa libera nella stanza per caricare il cellulare.  
«Ti credevo uno da cibi precotti e frigorifero pieno di schifezze. – commentai mentre Ermal scolava la pasta e la condiva – Ricapitolando, suoni e canti in maniera pazzesca, fabbrichi pessime sigarette artigianali, e non mi guardare così che sai che è vero. – bloccai ogni sua protesta, facendogli spazio sulla tavola per mettere la pentola con la nostra cena – Inoltre, ascolti buona musica e sai anche cucinare»  
«E non mi hai ancora visto in camera da letto. – scherzò recuperando una bottiglia di vino dalla dispensa – Che c’è? Intendevo che riesco a rimanere nella mia parte di letto e non rubo le coperte. – si sedette di fronte a me, iniziando a riempire i nostri piatti – E sì, faccio del sesso meraviglioso»  
«Questo non spetta a te giudicarlo. – gli feci notare riempiendomi il bicchiere di acqua – A parte questo, hai tutte le caratteristiche del perfetto uomo da sposare»  
«Ti stai proponendo?» chiese lui, alzando un sopracciglio divertito.  
«Beh, ci potrei pensare. – risposi facendo spallucce – Però non sei il mio tipo»  
«Hai guardato bene i miei capelli? – disse, indicandosi il marasma di riccioli che gli contornava la faccia – Voglio dire, chi altri li ha così?»  
«Io. – risposi, come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio – Se non passo la piastra, divento Riccioli d’Oro peggio di te»  
«Non ci credo nemmeno se lo vedo» mormorò iniziando a mangiare.  
«Non sfidarmi, lunedì mi presento riccia» dissi, facendogli un sorrisetto e prendendo una forchettata di pasta.  
«Quindi, a parte il tuo insensato disinteresse per i miei capelli, vorresti sposarmi?» chiese Ermal, alzandosi e prendendo del formaggio dal frigorifero, versandone fin troppo sulla pasta.  
«Beh, perché no? Avremmo dei figli bellissimi. – scherzai – Ma si sa che di solito il bassista è quello che riscuote minor successo nei flirt con i colleghi o in generale dopo i concerti»  
«Oh, credimi, lo so per esperienza. – disse versandosi un po’ di vino – Fammi capire, ti ho messo sotto al naso vino e birra e preferisci bere l’acqua? Ma che problemi hai?»  
«Sei una rottura di palle, Meta. – borbottai finendo l’acqua in un solo sorso e mettendogli il mio bicchiere sotto il naso – Versa, su»  
«Così mi piaci, ragazzina»  
Lo fulminai con lo sguardo a quell’appellativo, «Allora, come fai a sapere che i bassisti sono i meno fortunati in amore? O meglio, i meno fortunati in una botta e via»  
«Che tu ci creda o no, ho suonato il basso per tre favolose settimane nel lontano duemilauno. – mi confidò – Dovevo sostituire un mio amico per quattro concerti con la sua band in giro per la Puglia. Una serata eravamo vicino a Foggia, non conoscevamo nessuno se non il proprietario del locale. – continuò a raccontare – Abbiamo suonato, riscuotendo anche un bel successo»  
«E, fammi indovinare, c’erano delle belle ragazze e nessuna ti ha filato, ma i tuoi colleghi non sono andati in bianco?»  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto, «Esatto. – mi guardò, cacciando il labbro inferiore, cercando di assumere un’aria triste – Gli altri tre hanno cuccato, io sono rimasto al banco a bermi una birra dietro l’altra con la seconda chitarra, che era già sposato all’epoca»  
«Mi toccherà la stessa sorte in tour con voi?» chiesi.  
«Beh, non direi. – disse, finendo di mangiare – Marco è fidanzato, Ema è sposato e Roberto e Vige non lo ammettono, ma sono impegnati pure loro. E poi, a dire il vero, dopo i concerti non ci intratteniamo più di tanto con i fans. Potrà sembrarti egoista da parte mia, ma preferisco incontrare i miei fans con calma ai firmacopie e dedicare a ognuno un po’ di tempo piuttosto che creare una ressa attorno alle transenne o far aspettare per il nulla»  
«Non è affatto egoistica come cosa. – gli diedi ragione – Sono abbastanza sicura che anche loro preferiscono averti tutto per loro per poco piuttosto che così»  
Finimmo di mangiare, parlando di altri aspetti del tour di cui ancora non mi aveva parlato, ma poco dopo cambiammo completamente argomento, trovandoci in una fitta discussione su quale serie tv Netflix meritasse la nostra attenzione quella notte.  
«Se vuoi dormire, però, non mi offendo. – disse, mentre raccoglievo i piatti e lui preparava il caffè – È solo che ultimamente faccio più fatica del solito a prendere sonno e va a finire che dormo forse un paio d’ore»  
«Ti faccio compagnia, non ti preoccupare. – guardai l’ora – Sono le tre del mattino, ormai non dormo più» dissi, aprendo la lavastoviglie e caricandola.  
«Vuoi almeno cambiarti? – ci eravamo solo tolti le scarpe da quando eravamo rientrati, ma ero ancora i jeans e maglietta – Ti presto qualcosa di mio, non c’è problema»  
«Non ti preoccupare. – Ermal non mi ascoltò nemmeno. Andò diretto verso la sua camera da letto e ritorno con un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglia – Grazie»  
«Se vuoi usare il bagno, è qui accanto. – mi indicò – Intanto che viene pronta la moka, vado a cambiarmi pure io»  
   
   
Fare scegliere la serie tv ad un programma come Siri si rivelò una mossa più che sbagliata, ma ormai eravamo alla quinta puntata e non avevamo voglia di cercare qualcos’altro. Mi alzai sui titoli di coda dell’episodio e andai in cucina a prendere da bere e a recuperare il cellulare ormai carico.  
«Oh, grazie. – Ermal prese il bicchiere che gli stavo porgendo, senza muoversi dal divano – Che ore sono?»  
Controllai l’ora prima di stendermi di nuovo accanto a lui sul divano letto, aperto per intero, «Circa le cinque e mezzo. – guardai fuori dalla finestra – Tra un po’ dovrebbe spuntare il sole»  
«Pausa sigaretta?» propose dopo un attimo.  
Annuii, «Mi puoi dare la password del wifi, per favore?»  
«Il titolo del mio ultimo disco, senza spazi» rispose, alzandosi a sua volta e andando a prendere il tabacco.  
«Quanto sei prevedibile. – commentai digitando sullo schermo le parole – Scommetto che lo sblocco del cellulare è la tua data di nascita»  
Mi guardò per un secondo, ma la rapidità con cui distolse lo sguardo mi fece capire di aver indovinato.  
«È la più banale e a cui quasi nessuno pensa. – mi fece notare iniziando ad arrotolare una cartina attorno al tabacco – E questo vuol dire che anche tu hai la tua data di nascita come password» disse, inserendo il filtro.  
«Non sono tenuta a risponderti. – mormorai, in attesa del segnale internet – Ermal?» lo chiamai perplessa, notando il marasma di notifiche che Instagram mi stava segnalando, rendendo inutilizzabile il cellulare.  
«Sì? – si avvicinò, poggiando la sigaretta pronta dietro all’orecchio – Come fai ad avere duecento e passa notifiche?»  
Non appena la cascata di nickname cessò di invadere lo schermo, riuscii ad accedere all’applicazione, trovando improvvisamente molti nuovi follower, altrettanti mi piace a varie mie foto e un paio di messaggi in chat privata che, però, erano stati cancellati.  
«Roberto ha pubblicato qualcosa taggandoti. – mi fece notare, recuperando il suo cellulare e controllando – Se vuoi, gli chiedo di toglierla»  
«Non serve a nulla. – aprii il profilo di Ermal e gli mostrai quante volte era stata ricaricata quella foto nel giro di quella serata – E prima o poi avresti dovuto dirlo, no?»  
«Non volevo buttarti in pubblica piazza così, pensavo più al darti in pasto ai miei lupi direttamente al primo concerto dal vivo. – sdrammatizzò, aprendo Twitter – Sui social ci sono le teorie più disparate» aggiunse dopo un attimo, scorrendo la home del social network.  
«Che teorie? – riaprii la foto e gliela misi sotto il naso – Ci siamo io, te e Marco che suoniamo, cosa può esserci di equivoco?»  
«Tu non ne hai idea. – si mise a ridere – Si è scatenato il caos»  
«Le tue capobranco non sapevano nulla? – chiesi – Insomma, Dino è già un bel po’ che si è fatto male, avranno pensato a un sostituto, no?»  
Ermal si passò un dito sulle labbra, continuando a scorrere i vari tweet, «A dire il vero no. – realizzò in quel momento, aprendo altre schermate e digitando qualcosa – Però pensavo, comunque, di fare una live in questi giorni per dirlo»  
«Va bene. – mi arrivò una notifica da Twitter, notando che chi aveva appena pubblicato un messaggio era proprio il ragazzo seduto accanto a me – Mentre aspettiamo Andrea in aeroporto?» chiesi, notando che l’orario segnato era all’incirca quello del nostro arrivo a Bergamo.  
«Perché no? – mi chiese alzandosi e aprendo la porta finestra del balcone – Così ci sei anche tu e spieghiamo la situazione in due. Odio parlare davanti a un cellulare da solo»  
«Va bene. – sbadigliai, seguendolo e prendendo la sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra, accendendola – Credo di aver bisogno di un’oretta di sonno»  
Ermal annuì, guardandomi mentre mi appoggiavo alla ringhiera del balcone, «Non hai ancora parlato con Vige, giusto?»  
Scossi la testa, «Per messaggio, qualche volta. – lo informai, restituendogli la sigaretta e buttando fuori il fumo – Dopo di lui manca ancora qualcuno o ho finito di conoscere la band a rate?»  
Ermal ridacchiò, «Ci sarebbe mia madre, se proprio. – mi voltai a guardarlo, interrogativa – Ha suonato il violino in alcuni miei pezzi»  
«Non sapevo fosse una violinista. – lui mi guardò, sinceramente stupito – Lavoro per te, non sono uno dei tuoi lupi che deve sapere per filo e per segno ogni secondo della tua vita. – dissi con una nota irritata nella voce. Non volevo risultare antipatica, ma la sua era un’espressione di stupore perché non sapevo quel particolare della sua vita – Non fare quella faccia, se vuoi per la settimana prossima mi documento» aggiunsi.  
Per un attimo calò il silenzio, tempo necessario per Ermal di spegnere la sigaretta a metà nel posacenere, buttar fuori il fumo e guardarmi.  
«Prima di tutto, lavori _con_ me. – mi corresse dopo un attimo – E non era per quello, non pretendo e non voglio che chiunque sappia chi sono, ma ho a che fare ogni giorno con persone che sanno perfettamente la mia vita e tutto quello che ho reso pubblico riguardante il mio passato, da mio padre alla mia relazione con Silvia. Sono felice di poter parlare con qualcuno senza sentirmi dire “ah, questa cosa di te la so”, non è una sensazione piacevole, credimi. – disse riprendendo la sigaretta e l’accendino – Tutto qui, non volevo passare per altezzoso o che so io, sono totalmente l’opposto, come spero tu abbia notato in queste settimane. Ti prego, non aprire mai Wikipedia per sapere qualcosa su di me, preferisco parlartene io»  
Serrai le labbra. Avevo appena frainteso il suo comportamento, reagendo in una maniera del tutto inappropriata, confondendo il suo sincero stupore per indignazione.  
«Adele?» provò lui, vedendomi con lo sguardo fisso sui piedi.  
«Scusa, non pensavo fosse per questo. – riuscii a dire poco dopo, alzando lo sguardo su di lui – Ho una pessima empatia, lo riconosco. Non volevo aggredirti così»  
Ermal sorrise e lasciò perdere la sigaretta, abbracciandomi, «Ci lavoreremo. – mi promise ridacchiando e dandomi un bacio tra i capelli – Andiamo, su. Ci guardiamo ancora una puntata, che magari ci concilia il sonno»  
   
   
Finii di allacciarmi le scarpe, arricciando il naso per non far cadere gli occhiali da vista in equilibrio instabile sulla punta, quando Ermal si presentò dalla zona notte anche lui vestito.  
«Hai delle camicie sobrie nell’armadio? – chiesi, osservando il disegno geometrico bianco sul tessuto nero – Perché potresti improvvisamente ritrovarti l’armadio decimato»  
«Non ci pensare minimamente» disse, prendendo le chiavi dell’auto dalla cucina.  
«Sta tranquillo, ho troppo seno per poterci stare dentro, magro come sei. – commentai – Andiamo?»  
Salimmo in macchina dopo qualche minuto, ritrovandoci in autostrada diretti verso Bergamo poco dopo.  
«Riesci a sistemare il cellulare al suo posto? Così facciamo la live. – mi chiese Ermal, porgendomi il suo cellulare e indicandomi un sostegno attaccato sopra la radio – Ma non centrarlo su di me che guido! Mettilo in orizzontale»  
«Pensavo più a farti sostegno morale e basta» gli proposi, sistemando al meglio il supporto di plastica come voleva lui.  
«Col cavolo. – borbottò, cambiando corsia – Sei capace a far partire la live?»  
«No, non ho mai usato Facebook. – dissi sarcastica, sbloccando il suo cellulare e aprendo la sua pagina – Vuoi che tenga il mio cellulare sotto mano? Che se hanno domande da fare, le leggo»  
«Ma perché no? – approvò lui, sistemandosi gli occhiali da sole – Dimmi quando parte»  
«Siamo in diretta tra tre, due, uno» gli feci il conto alla rovescia, guadagnandomi un’occhiata di sbieco da parte sua.  
Mi collegai alla stessa pagina tramite il mio cellulare, osservando il numero di visualizzazioni crescere man mano, con Ermal che ogni tanto salutava i nuovi collegati, fino a quando non arrivammo a circa trecento persone.  
«Ciao lupi! – esclamò, continuando a guardare di fronte a sé la strada – Direi che siete un bel numero, possiamo iniziare a fare discorsi seri. Ti vedo se ridi, eh» mi riprese, controllando lo specchietto dalla sua parte.  
«Comodo avere gli occhiali da sole che ti coprono mezza faccia. – ricambiai guardandolo – Capisco le occhiaie, ma c’è quasi buio. Toglili»  
Lo vidi alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma poi li tolse, lasciandoli appoggiati tra i ricci, «Allora, dato che già su Twitter mi avete rotto le palle con ‘sta storia. – mi guardò alla veloce – Cosa c’è ora?» mi chiese, fingendosi esasperato.  
«Linguaggio» lo ripresi.  
«Dato che già su Twitter mi avete fatto notare la cosa in molteplici varianti. – si corresse – Così va bene?»  
«Assolutamente, continua pure»  
«Grazie. – diede un’occhiata al cellulare e poi riprese a guardare la strada – Dicevo, ho visto che si è scatenato un putiferio sui social per una foto di me con Montanari e questa signorina qui accanto a me»  
«È sempre colpa di Marco»  
«Su questo ti do ragione, anche se, tecnicamente, è più colpa di Pace. – s’interruppe lui – Volevo un attimo fare chiarezza, prima che nascano teorie e altro più di quanto già non sia successo. Genesi della faccenda: il mio bassista, Dino, ha subito un intervento dopo aver fatto un incidente qualche settimana fa. Niente di irrecuperabile, grazie al cielo, ha solo un osso fratturato, ma in via di guarigione. – spiegò – Quando però la gente non sa guidare, l’autostrada magari non la fa tutta in corsia veloce ai settanta all’ora. – imprecò, superando sulla destra un’auto verde abbastanza vecchia – Riuscirò a fare un discorso senza interruzioni, lo prometto. Allora, Dino si è fatto male e rientrerà a fine anno, forse le date di dicembre riuscirà a farle, ma per il momento è stato necessario sostituirlo. Avrei preferito fare questa live anche con gli altri, ma ci hanno bellamente abbandonato per dormire e ora siamo diretti a prendere il Vige solo io e lei. Vi presento quindi Adele, sarà la bassista per il Non Abbiamo Armi Tour per i prossimi due o tre mesi»  
«Ciao! – dissi, salutando verso il cellulare, inondato da piccoli like e cuoricini che ogni tanto comparivano sopra le nostre teste – Che cosa devo fare?» chiesi a Ermal.  
Lui fece spallucce, poi si ridestò, «Prima che me ne dimentichi. – rallentò un po’, dato che si stava formando un po’ di coda in autostrada – Ho letto su Twitter delle cose allucinanti e vorrei specificare che no, ragazzi, non è la mia ragazza. È la prima regola delle band: mai suonare con il proprio partner»  
«Io gliel’ho proposto di sposarci, ma non c’è stato nulla da fare» dissi, guardando lo schermo.  
«Beh, io non ho rifiutato. – mi fece notare ridendo – Stiamo scherzando, ragazzi.  Comunque, è già un paio di settimane che stiamo provando e siamo davvero felici di averla con noi, soprattutto io che finalmente ho qualcuno con cui svignarmela per fumarmi una sigaretta in santa pace»  
«Marco ha appena commentato. – annunciai, riconoscendo il profilo del chitarrista – Chiede perché sei così stronzo»  
«Montanari, dovresti solo stare zitto. – rispose all’amico – Perché, come ben sapete, il buon Marco abita vicino alla sala di registrazione dove stiamo provando e, fino ad oggi, quante volte ha fatto ritardo?»  
«Direi ogni giorno. – concordai – Marco, ti si ama, ma oggi ci hai traditi»  
«Ingrato. Non solo arriva in ritardo, ma boicotta le giornate di prova, come oggi. – aggiunse Ermal fermandosi completamente – E per colpa tua, ora siamo in coda a nemmeno due caselli dall’uscita. – guardò il mio cellulare – Vedi se ci sono altre persone più carine di Marco con cui parlare»  
«Cristina chiede dove stiamo andando»  
«Ma l’abbiamo detto, no? A prendere il Vige che, finalmente, ritorna in terra italiana. – mi guardò – Cosa c’è?» chiese di nuovo, mettendosi a ridere.  
«Alcune ragazze mi chiedono, dato che ti ho convinto a togliere gli occhiali, se puoi toglierti anche la camicia»  
«Pervertite. – disse e, di contro, si abbottonò l’unico bottone fuori dalla propria asola – Perché siete fissate con questa cosa del volermi vedere nudo? Non c’è niente da vedere, dai!»  
«Pensa a guidare, che ci stiamo muovendo. – borbottai, notando che la fila si stava dissipando – Allora, Andrea dice che avere una ragazza nella band fa tanto punk rock. – lessi un altro commento – Non so se prenderlo come un complimento o un insulto»  
«Perché? – chiese Ermal perplesso – Suoni della madonna, cosa intendi per insulto?»  
«Secondo te tutto il discorso su Twitter che abbiamo letto sarebbe nato se, al mio posto, aveste scelto un ragazzo? – chiesi retoricamente guardandolo – Fa ancora strano vedere nell’industria della musica una ragazza? Sono sicura che Andrea fosse in buona fede con quel commento, e lo ringrazio, ma il sottolineare che sono una ragazza in una band di soli ragazzi non mi piace. – mi sistemai meglio sul sedile – Non lo nego, il mondo discografico, così come molti altri, è ancora molto chiuso alla parità dei sessi, non nel senso che la scoraggia, ma che non fa niente per promuoverla. Certo, ci sono cantanti che al tempo stesso suonano, ma sono per lo più donne che hanno fatto del canto fondamentalmente la loro vita» gli feci notare.  
«Tu però parli dell’Italia, nel resto del mondo comunque ci sono un sacco di musiciste» mi fece notare Ermal inserendo la terza.  
«E meno male, oserei dire. – commentai – Ti ricordo che è solo dagli anni Settanta che nel mondo della musica la figura di una bassista, o ancor meglio di una batterista, è emersa. Senza le _The Runaways_ tutta questa rivoluzione non avrebbe preso inizio, non avremmo avuto, che ne so, le _4 Non Blondes_ , ad esempio»  
Ermal ridacchiò, «Ma tu lo sai che la musica nel corso degli anni ha fatto grandi passi avanti e ci sono tante altre band? Sei rimasta ancorata alla musica pre millennio?»  
Sbuffai, «Io cerco di fare un discorso serio e tu sottolinei che sono vecchia dentro, grazie. – borbottai – Il succo è, ragazze, che sono qui per fare musica. Ermal ve lo lascio volentieri»  
«E io che volevo provarci con te. – scherzò mettendo la freccia. Eravamo arrivati alla nostra uscita, finalmente – Perciò questo è quanto. Abbiamo davanti un bel po’ di mesi di tour insieme e vedrete questa ragazzina con noi per un bel po’. Madonna, se provi a darmi ancora un pugno, ti faccio volare fuori dal finestrino il cellulare»  
«Prova a chiamarmi ancora ragazzina e recupero Andrea e ti lasciamo all’aeroporto. – borbottai – A parte questo, sì, hai detto quello che dovevi dire»  
Ermal si distrasse un attimo per pagare al casellante il pedaggio, poi riprese a guidare e a parlare con me e i suoi lupi, «Bene, che si fa ora?»  
«Ah, sei tu il capo. – gli feci notare e lui mi guardò male – Ermal, mi hai rotto le palle per dieci minuti solo per come mettere il cellulare sulla staffa, cosa devo dire?»  
«Apro ufficialmente le candidature per la ricerca di un nuovo bassista. – dichiarò, guardando lo schermo – Dai, sto scherzando!» aggiunse in fretta, osservando il mio sguardo.  
«Apro ufficialmente le candidature per un nuovo cantante. – gli feci il verso – Magari ne trovo uno più simpatico»  
«E voi veramente pensavate fosse la mia ragazza? Ma siete fuori di testa. – disse ai suoi lupi – Dai, sotto sotto le voglio bene. Sta anche imparando le canzoni della Fame di Camilla, così possiamo suonarle ai concerti»  
«Magari un bello spoiler alert? – proposi – Sorgono domande di dubbio senso tra i tuoi fans ora» notai, controllando i commenti.  
«Ovvero?»  
«Perché non potete fare il tour senza il bassista? – lessi – Ragazzi, seriamente?»  
«Non ho capito»  
«Chiedono perché non potevi andare in tour senza il bassista. – ripetei – Insomma, senza prendere un sostituto»  
«Non sto qui a spiegarvelo, andare su YouTube e prendetevi… che canzone c’è con un bel giro di basso?»  
«Un evergreen? – ci pensai un attimo – _Another one bites the dust_?» proposi.  
«Ecco. Andate a cercarvi questa canzone dei Queen e ditemi se, senza il giro di basso, ha senso. Un’altra è dei Red Hot Chili Pepper, _Snow_. Sono le prime che ci vengono in mente e forse che la maggior parte di voi conosce, ma funziona anche con una qualsiasi canzone che vi piace. Provate a togliere uno strumento: togliere il basso è come togliere la batteria o la chitarra»  
«Sai cosa? Credo si ricolleghi al discorso di stamattina. – dissi, mettendomi a ridere – Il bassista non se lo fila mai nessuno»  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «Questo è vero. – eravamo arrivati al parcheggio dell’aeroporto – Riprenderemo la conversazione in un altro momento. Che ore sono?»  
«Le diciotto e tre minuti. – comunicai – E l’aereo di Andrea è appena atterrato» aggiunsi, aprendo il sito di monitoraggio dei voli.  
«Allora vi portiamo con noi a salutare Vige. – decise Ermal parcheggiando l’auto nel primo posto disponibile – Lo ritroveremo sfatto come pochi, dopo dodici ore di volo»  
   
   
Lasciai Ermal a parlare al cellulare con i suoi lupi, cercando con lo sguardo Andrea, anche se era relativamente presto, doveva ancora recuperare i bagagli ed erano passati solo dieci minuti.  
«Adele, nulla da dichiarare?» disse il ricciolino, seduto accanto a me.  
«Ho bisogno di fumare una sigaretta» commentai sbadigliando.  
«E con questo abbiamo fatto anche oggi la nostra campagna contro una vita pulita. – sentenziò – Perché non hai fumato prima?»  
Lo guardai, «Seriamente? Non ci siamo fermati dal tabaccaio, non mi fai fabbricare le sigarette con il tuo tabacco, appena parcheggiato sei corso dentro l’aeroporto. – elencai – E soprattutto non vuoi che si fumi in auto»  
«Perché? Sulla tua potrei?»  
«Il tettuccio da bianco è diventato nero, ormai è irrecuperabile. – mi voltai verso la porta degli arrivi – Sta uscendo gente»  
Presi il cellulare di Ermal, mentre lui si metteva davanti alla porta con un cartello che avevamo fatto un paio d’ore prima di uscire di casa con la scritta “Vige” fatta con tutti i pennarelli, per lo più glitterati, che Ermal teneva in casa per sua nipote.  
«Ermal, mostra le ore di fatica e di duro lavoro di oggi. – dissi, inquadrandolo – Se non le ha cancellate, dovrei avere anche delle bellissime foto di Ermal con il cerchietto rosso e la faccia piena di brillantini» comunicai ai lupi connessi che, dopo qualche secondo, mi pregarono di caricare le foto da qualche parte.  
«Quelle foto non vedranno mai la luce. – disse Ermal guardandomi – Era il volo da Malta, quello del Vige ancora non si vede»  
«Arriverà, prima o poi. – controllai i commenti alla diretta – Vige? Il suo volo è quello da Monaco, ha fatto scalo lì. E, Montanari, smettila di importunarci»  
«Cos’ha ancora?» chiese Ermal avvicinandosi.  
«Mi sta offrendo l’impossibile per avere quelle foto. – mi misi a ridere – Oh, ciao Nicole!» esclamai, riconoscendo tra i commenti il profilo della mia amica.  
«Chi è Nicole?»  
«Una bella storia per un altro momento. – lo liquidai, notando che le porte si stavano riaprendo – Ecco Andrea» dissi, scorgendolo tra la folla.  
Aspettammo che la folla si diradasse e ci posizionammo alla fine del nastro che delimitava l’uscita dei passeggeri.  
Non appena il ragazzo ci vide, si mise a ridere per il cartello di riconoscimento che ci eravamo preparati e spinse il carrello con le valigie nella nostra direzione. Ci spostammo un po’ di lato, poi Ermal lo abbracciò, «Ciao straniero. – lo salutò, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena – Sono felice di rivederti»  
«E io sono felice di essere tornato e voglio una pizza. – aggiunse, togliendosi gli occhiali da vista – Ciao Adele!» esclamò abbracciandomi.  
«Ciao Andrea. – ricambiai – Saluta i lupi» dissi, inquadrandolo con il cellulare.  
«Oh, ciao ragazzi! – disse, muovendo la mano davanti all’obbiettivo – Come mai una diretta?»  
«Non avevamo ancora annunciato l’arrivo di Adele nella band. – spiegò Ermal, poi riprese il suo cellulare, mettendosi di mezzo tra me e Andrea – Bene, direi che il nostro lavoro è stato fatto, Vige l’abbiamo recuperato, ora andiamo a mangiare qualcosa e ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni»  
Salutammo i fans ancora collegati dopo quasi cinquanta minuti di diretta e cercammo l’uscita più vicina per tornare all’auto.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Vari aneddoti ed eventuali sulla band di Ermal sono frutto della mia immaginazione, nulla è vero!  
> 2\. I Dire Straits sono una rock band che io stessa ascoltavo nel periodo delle medie/superiori e, pur essendo datati (si sono formati negli anni 70/80) erano una band che spaccava! Sultans of swing, Romeo and Juliet, Brothers in Arms sono alcune delle loro canzoni più famose e belle, perciò cercateli su youtube u.u  
> 3\. Sulla scia dell'angolo "Chandra consiglia musica vecchia che nessuno si fila", le Runaways e le 4 Non Blondies sono altri due gruppi al femminile che hanno segnato la mia vita. Delle prime vi cito l'iconica Cherry Bomb, per le seconde What's up (i fan di Sense8 mi capiranno c.c).  
> 4\. Beh, Another one bites the dust è uno dei classici brani dei Queen!


End file.
